1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat dissipation unit manufacturing method, and more particularly to a heat dissipation unit manufacturing method to enable a heat dissipation unit to have a better heat contact plane face.
2. Description of the Related Art
A current electronic apparatus has a central processing unit and other calculation chips inside. In operation, all of the central processing unit and the calculation chips will generate heat. Therefore, a heat dissipation component is needed to help in increasing the heat dissipation efficiency so as to more effectively dissipate the heat. The most often used heat dissipation components are such as heat pipes, vapor chambers, heat sinks and radiating fins. These components serve to speed the heat conduction or transfer the heat to a remote end to dissipate the heat or enlarge the heat dissipation area to enhance the heat dissipation performance. In general, the heat sink is in contact with the central processing unit to conduct the heat generated by the central processing unit. The heat sink can provide larger heat dissipation area. In order to transfer the heat at higher heat conduction speed, a heat pipe is combined with the heat sink. In addition, the section of the heat sink in contact with the central processing unit is formed with a perforation or a channel to directly expose the heat pipe to outer side into contact with the central processing unit to conduct the heat and transfer the heat to the heat sink with larger heat dissipation area to dissipate the heat.
Such heat dissipation component composed of the heat pipe and the heat sink is often employed. However, such heat dissipation component still has some shortcomings needing to be improved. That is, one side of the heat sink is formed with a channel for receiving the heat pipe and the heat pipe is fixed in the channel by means of passing the heat pipe through the heat sink or perpendicularly positioning the heat pipe on the heat sink. Under such circumstance, the heat pipe will partially protrude from the section of the heat sink that is in contact with the central processing unit. As a result, the flatness is poor to cause heat resistance. Conventionally, the protruding parts are processed and milled off. However, the parts of the heat pipe that protrude from the channel of the heat sink are not positioned on the same level. Moreover, the wall of the heat pipe often has non-uniform thickness. Therefore, when milling off the protruding parts of the heat pipe, it quite often takes place that the heat pipe is over-milled to damage the wall of the heat pipe. In this case, the heat pipe will lose its function.